


A Brief Lesson in Humanity

by luvr4fantanim



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: (all takes place on Earth), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Cluster Feels, Drama, Drug Use, Everybody knows about sensates, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Objectification of Sensates as weapons, Psychic Bond, Sensate Discrimination, Space but not really, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvr4fantanim/pseuds/luvr4fantanim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the year 3331 and earthlings have expanded to all ends of the cluster of the Milky Way Galaxy. Such advancement and progress has captured the attention of other clusters that have sought to invade these regions of the universe.</p>
<p>With the appearance of Sensates on Earth, the galactic community has sought to use their abilities to gain an advantage in this war. With Sensates being a minority, they are seen as no more than an asset to win.</p>
<p>...At least until they began to speak up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson 1: Every life story starts with being born

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this series for the first time, I fell completely in love with it. The possibilities were endless and a thought had occurred to me: what would happen if everybody in the world knew about Sensates? 
> 
> Needless to say, how exactly from there it went to here was a kind of strange thought process... But this idea was born. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Sensates:_ a human species similar to _Homo sapiens_ that are mentally and emotionally connected to one another. They can inherit each other’s knowledge, language and skills. […] After 20 years of fighting between these two species, the Local Cluster Intergalactic Council decided to take matters into their own hands to create balance on Earth between the two species. This led to Decree #177 of the LCIC Government, which let to all Sensates to be given to the military forces to make use of their skills. […] This made them the greatest military force that existed on Earth.

_-Excerpt from the Local Cluster’s Databases of Biological Species in the Milky Way Galaxy_

* * *

 

America Region, Unknown Sector

The first thing that Angelica felt was pain. The last time she had done this she had been on a lot of drugs, so she couldn’t really remember much of her experience.

 

Sweat beaded her brow as she ran through the dark abandoned streets, pausing only every once in a while to clutch her stomach as the spasms came through.

 

_Angelica._  

 

Her knees were bleeding. She had tripped somewhere along the way. She was also cold, having lost her uniform jacket somewhere along the way. Images of where she was supposed to go ran through her head.  Whenever she stumbled, she felt hands helping her get up. Words of encouragement whispered in her ear.

 

_Angelica. It’s no use, Angelica._

“Shut up,” she gritted through her teeth. One particularly painful burst when through her stomach that actually brought her back to her knees. One part of her regretted that she had a skirt instead of pants today. More words of encouragement… She felt it this time. She was almost there.

 

_Angelica. I will find you, Angelica._

 

She stumbled across an abandoned entryway and fell once more. Relief coursed through seven different bodies at the same time, despite it being short lived. Her head hurt, her feet hurt, her stomach hurt.

 

“Angelica.”

 

She sighed as a familiar man named Jonas Maliki helped her up. “You did great,” he said, “More than anybody in the Resistance has ever done.”

 

He hugged her and kissed her forehead while she nodded.

 

“It’s almost time, isn’t it?”

 

She let him go and he followed her to the center of the warehouse.

 

“Time?” she asked.

 

“Not much,” Jonas answered, “The others have done all they can.”

 

Worry coursed through him, and Angelica felt it wasn’t only his. She smiled sadly.

 

“I’m too valuable to them, the Division was never going to let me go in the first place.” She closed her eyes.

 

“Can you see them?” Jonas asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

_Angelica. I’m coming, Angelica._

“Remember what you need to do.” She felt him smile and his sadness. She felt him hug her from behind. It felt like one of those memories that make you cry in the middle of the night.

 

“I promise that..." He hugged her tighter. "This will be worth it." He stated. She felt it was more to himself than to her, and then he was gone.

 

She concentrated and images filtered through her head. The pain was growing.

 

_A man drinking coffee as he watched hover cars speed on, his eyes looking at the dark world in the lower levels of the city. A woman entering a temple, where ancient statues of deities were still preserved. A man facing a safe, his eyes cold to what he was about to do. A woman wrapping her hands in bandages as she read financial information from her holographic screen. A man fixing a 22 nd century car with a giant smile on his face. A woman playing music for a crowd seemingly lost in her own thoughts. A man holding a gun on his hand with several cameras surrounding him. A woman looking at a computer, her hand in another woman’s hand._

 

Angelica smiled. “I see them,” she said to no one in particular felt herself losing conscience before hearing the warehouse door burst open.

 

_Angelica_. _I am here._

* * *

 

Milky Way Earth, Sector Zero

“The asset has been found and contained, sir. The rogue cluster was apprehended.”

 

“Good,” A thin, elderly man responded to the face showing up in the holographic communicator, before it disappeared. He turned to face the rest of the council nudging his glasses up with one skeletal hand.

 

“I thought you had said that they wouldn’t be a problem.” Head Councilman Ritter stated.

 

“And they were _contained_ , as I recall,” the head of the Military division answered. He smiled, making the Head Councilman remind him of a snake who just caught a meal. “There really is nothing to fret about Councilman Ritter, the Science and the Military division working together has brought nothing but benefits to this war. We just like to refer to this as… A _minor_ setback.”

 

“This so called setback has created several problems with the Local Group Intergalactic Community!” Councilman Ritter slammed his fist on the table. “I was told that we had the Rebellion under control. We cannot lose control of these weapons!”

 

“And we _haven’t_ , Councilman. I assure you. Sensates will provide the best set of skills against the Dark Galaxy’s forces.” The Head of the Military Division paused and smirked at him. “That is, of course, unless you’re afraid of using them. Surely, I would be able to come up with a strategy that-”

 

Councilman Ritter glared at him. “Remember your place, Military Division. You were only brought here to help us with this war, NOT to make decisions for us.”

 

He chuckled. “I’m joking, obviously. No need to get upset about it.”

 

The elderly man glanced at the Head of the Science Division. “You know what to do. Find them for me. Be cautious.”

 

The woman who was the head of the Science Division nodded. “Of course.” After this, she left, heels clicking on the floor.

 

Councilman Ritter raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said that we shouldn’t be worried about our new… recruits.”

 

“Oh, Councilman, when will you ever learn? There is a reason why we Sensates are THE trump card in this war. Humans always had issues because they couldn’t be good at too many things at the same time, but with this, well, if you don’t understand the full extend of their capabilities, then you are seriously underestimating them.”


	2. Lesson 2: The way you name something will have an impact in how it is received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to actually notice that I'm naming the chapters in a way that it reminds me of a manga that I love. Hehe
> 
> I've been writing a lot these past few days so I hope to keep this pace up!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I'm glad so far you like the idea of the world that I'm putting all of them in! So, I'm very pleased with the response!
> 
> On to the chapter!!

“Nature, as you well know, is full of mysteries. Survival is crucial in it and natural selection takes the one [species] with the best genes and makes it the top dog. So why is the appearance of Sensates such a big deal, you ask? Take the Neanderthal and _Homo sapiens_ ; there’s a reason why only one of us survived.”

-Excerpt from geneticist Dr. Dieter Auerbach’s interview for _Scientific_ _American_ , 2777, Issue #10

 

* * *

 

America Region, Sector #13: Neo San Francisco

Nomi Marks woke up feeling cold. She shivered while glancing around her room and briefly wondered if she had left the AC on too low.

 

However, she noticed when she glanced to her side, Amanita seemed to be just fine with a blanket barely covering her. Nomi smiled, Neets was worse with the cold than she was.

 

Nomi felt another shiver coming on and she stood up and grabbed her bathrobe before walking to her bathroom. The glass screen between her and the kitchen read 6:03am and she sighed. She might be used to not sleeping so much, but she still hated being woken up.

 

She felt her forehead and hoped she wasn’t coming down with something. She still had work to go to on Monday and it wasn’t going to be pleasant if she had a fever. Bug would have words with her if she even tried going in sick. That or he might think of a nice cure with an extra large dosage of getting high.

 

She looked at her bathroom mirror and rubbed her eyes. As she was walking she had felt that her knees slightly hurt for some reason, so she decided to get something for that too.

 

“Nancy.”

 

“Yes, Miss Nomi?” A computerized feminine voice answered back.

 

Originally when house AIs had come up in the market, Nomi had thought it ironic that they were willing to install some in the Neo San Fran area, seeing as how half of the city was barely atop of the water.  However, Amanita had suggested getting one, and Nomi just couldn’t say no to the spark that lit up her face. She had even named it after one of their favorite fictional characters, even though Nomi had originally insisted for a more recent reference, she had to admit that she had a certain fondness for that particular name.

 

“Do you think we have anything for this headache?” Nomi asked. She still felt slightly drowsy, but her head was definitely not agreeing with her going back to sleep.

 

“According to my records, there should be some medicine in your bathroom mirror. Top right.”

 

Nancy displayed a picture of the medicine in the mirror screen and Nomi glanced at it quickly before opening the mirror and looking it up.

 

“Got it. Thank you, Nancy.”

 

“Anytime, Miss Nomi. If you want I can also check up an appointment with a doctor.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Nancy. But thank you for asking.”

 

“Sure, Miss Nomi. Tell me if there’s anything else you need.”

 

Nomi smiled slightly and briefly thought of her own family, who probably would have not even bothered getting out of their bed if she had dared woken them up because of a headache. Her sister though, she thought with a certain fondness, would have been the only one to do so, even if she would have glared at her for the rest of the day.

 

_I should probably send her a message._

 

The last time she spoke with her sister was… How long? Her headache came back with full force. Her knees somehow hurt more than usual once again at the same time that a weird taste of coffee and donuts came into her mind. This headache was starting to get borderline weird…

 

Right. First this, then come the plans for a sibling reunion.

 

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, planning to take it back to her bed.

 

At least until she saw a blonde woman in what seemed to be a military uniform smeared with dirt and blood in the way between her and the bedroom. Her face seemed puffy, like she had been crying for a long time. Her arms and knees were scratched and raw. Her hair was a mess and she seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. She was shaking when she extended her right arm towards Nomi.

 

The last thing Nomi thought before she screamed was: _Red arm bands... That’s the Sensate Faction._

 

 

* * *

America Region, Sector #13: Chicago

 

“Bloody red coats… Really, Diego?”

 

“Well, I mean, red coats hold a bad rep with the US.”

 

“Yeah, like more than a thousand years ago. And besides it’s only a section of their arm that’s actually red. The rest is black like any other military uniform.”

 

“Still doesn’t mean that you don’t get a chill up your spine whenever you see them walking around in broad daylight.”

 

Will Gorski rolled his eyes at his partner’s comment. He could tell by his teasing grin that he was making fun of his nervousness around the Sensate Faction members from the military that were currently moving around the city.

 

“I’m just saying, they rarely come to Chicago anyway…”

 

Diego’s smile thinned out. “Yeah… I guess you’re right about that.” He glanced at Will once more and patted his shoulder. “Well, it still doesn’t change anything about it being above our pay grade. So, why don’t we go and do our _actual_ job?”

 

He gave Will a small smile and Will felt lucky that he got stuck to Diego in the first place. He remembered his father telling him that people don’t usually like him snooping around. That that’s what usually gets people hurt. He figured that, even if Diego didn’t particularly like it whenever he got something in his head, he at least stuck with him anyway.

 

Currently, they were sitting in a small café, like they do every morning before taking their car and flying down to Downstairs Chicago to do their rounds. Will had been spotting more military people than usual around the mid and upper parts of the giant skyscraper city, which made him wonder exactly what they were doing there in the first place.

 

He admitted that because of the toxic ground that Chicago had, nobody would think that this was such a densely populated place. The ghetto areas that were closer to the ground were filled with people trying to go up. Such has always been the rules in this city: the richer you get, the farther away you get from the ground. Rich enough, and you might actually get a spot in the buildings where you could even see the night sky.

 

Will had never liked the separation between economic classes, but he also didn’t think that people coming down from below and committing crimes were going to solve the whole issue. It might be true that this wasn’t the _safest_ city to live in, but he also saw no reason for the military to intervene.

 

“What were they here for again?”

 

Diego gave him a look. “ _Oh no_. We are not doing this again. The captain won’t like it if you go asking around for trouble.”

 

“I’m just saying,” Will argued back, “They must be here for a reason and for them to bring the Red Coats here, it must be a hell of a big issue.”

 

“I thought you said you didn’t like the name ‘Red Coats’,” Diego shot back and Will glared at him.

 

Diego gave him a funny look, since he was scrunching up his face trying to analyze Will's thoughts. “Is this another one of your  “feelings” that you get, like when you saw that woman at the edge of the curve?”

 

“That was…” Will sighed, “I don’t know… “

 

Diego patted his shoulder again. “Come on, man. It’s easier to go and solve problems with people that we are 100% sure they are there. No use to dwell on something that you can’t explain. Later you can’t sleep at night and _I_ have to deal with your cranky self in the morning.”

 

Will smiled at him. “Yeah… I guess you’re right. Let’s go down.”

 

They went back to their police car and proceeded to go down.

 

Diego changed the topic as he drove down, “In other news, those gang members are acting up.”

 

Will nodded, “I know. What where they called again? They had two “r” in their name. It was something like the Rouge Recruits?”

 

“The _Rebel_ Recruits.” Diego shrugged at Will’s look. “Look, I don’t get to name them, man. They’re young. You also came up with shitty names when you were young.”

 

Will chuckled, “Yeah, but it’s not something that I look back at with pride.”

 

They stopped talking for a little while and Will’s thoughts went to his father. His father who was currently in the hospital to get his mechanical leg checked up.

 

_I should probably send him a message._

 

All of a sudden he felt that his body was lighter and that he felt startled for some reason. That he was looking at a glass holographic clock. That he was staring at the face of a young woman with brightly colored hair who was holding his head looking extremely worried.

 

“Amanita,” he whispered.

 

“What?”

 

Will turned around startled. “What?” He asked right back.

 

Diego frowned at him, “I thought you-“

 

“Adam 17, code one.”

 

The front screen lit up with an image of the radio. Diego looked at Will as if saying that they were going to talk about this later before answering.

 

“This is Adam 17, code one, go ahead.”

 

“We got a report of suspicious activity in your district. Around 223 Avenue Downstairs Chicago.”

 

“Copy that.”

 

“Work calls,” Will announced.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Diego responded before driving over.

 

When they got to the place, it seemed mostly empty. Will was about to mention circling around before going inside when he heard the shots.

 

He and Diego both looked at each other and nodded. They parked the car with a sufficient running distance and jumped inside the building. They started running in a dark corridor, where they started hearing some shouts and sounds of a struggle coming from the other end. They managed to get to the doorway where they heard the sounds the loudest. Diego glanced at him and made a hand motion.

 

_I’ll go in first_. Will nodded.

 

“Chicago PD! Hands in the air!!” Will and Diego pointed their guns at the two people that were there.

 

There were three dead bodies on the ground, from the looks of it; they had gunshot wounds straight to the head. No misses whatsoever. To Will’s eyes, it almost looked like the work of a professional. They all seemed to be part of the gang gauging by the clothes that they were wearing with a weird symbol painted over their jackets. What made him stop however, were the two people that were still alive. One of them was a black kid, Will guessed no more than 15. Tears were streaming down his face and he looked pretty beaten up. The person who was holding him by the hair however was a petite Hispanic girl, who looked to be in her early twenties wearing the military uniform with the red band on her arm.

 

_A sensate,_ Will thought, but before he could ask anything, the young boy spoke up.

 

"You bitch, let me-“

 

A shot rang through the air as the girl threw the boy back on the ground after shooting him in the stomach. He kept holding his stomach and screaming.

 

“ _You shouldn’t be here_ ,” Will thought he heard her say as she glared at him, before his headache came back in full force.

 

“Hey!” Diego seemed to snap back to reality. He shot a look at Will clutching his head and made the decision that he should be the one to run after the girl. Will could’ve sworn he heard a “Fuck, she’s fast” coming out of Diego’s mouth.

 

The headache seemed to calm down somewhat. So, Will went to the boy’s side. “Ok. Ok. You just need to put pressure on the wound and you’ll be fine.”

 

He looked at the boy’s dilated pupils and pale face and knew he was losing blood way too fast.

 

“Chicago PD?” The boy mumbled, “Why the fuck would Chicago PD or the military care about a small ghetto group? We were just standin' around when this bitch shows up and starts shootin' at us out of nowhere...”

 

Will didn’t know how to respond to this. The military was supposed to leave the dealings with gangs to the police department. Why would they even consider trying to wipe out one fraction of them?

 

He heard a small gasp behind him and was expecting to see some other member of the gang. He took out his gun, just in case, as he turned around…

 

And he saw the face of a young woman with white and blue hair staring at him right back. She had a sweater on and headphones around her neck. She looked like somebody who would live in mid-city, not down here. By some weird train of thought Will didn’t feel scared of her. He felt as if she was somebody he had known his whole life, as if she had always been by his side and he had just never noticed her before.

 

She looked really scared as she glanced down at the boy and her surroundings.

 

“Where… Where am I?” Her accent was unlike something Will had heard before.

 

“What do you… What do you mean? This is Chicago.” He answered in a soft voice, lifting his hands and putting away his gun.

 

“… The America Region?” She looked confused now.

 

“Hey mister.” The boy beside him mumbled, “Who the fuck are you talking to?”

 

Will turned to look at him to make sure he was still putting pressure on his wound, before turning back to the woman to apologize for the boy’s sake, only to find out that she had vanished, as if she was never there in the first place.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” He muttered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I actually try to incorporate police dialogue for some of my stories... So if somebody has any comments on that please tell me! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
